MI VIDA SIN TI
by CLO-VDM
Summary: HARRY DESPUES DE VENCER A VOLDEMORT, SE MARCHA DEJANDOLO TODO...PERO ALGO LO HARA VOLVER...DEJEN SUS CRITICAS POR FAVOR!
1. Default Chapter

_**Mi Vida sin ti**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Tristes recuerdos**

Ahí estaba el solo mirando por la ventana de un alto edificio en el centro de Nueva York, los recuerdos llegaban en desbandada, sus tiempos de juventud, sus mejores momentos, cuando había descubierto la verdad de su vida, la verdad de su pasado.

Hacia ya 10 años que todo eso había quedado atrás, su vida había cambiado dando un giro de 360 grados, su adolescencia, sus años de escuela, ahora todo era tan lejano…

Aun los recordaba, cada día de esos largos años sin verlos. Después de la ultima batalla el no pudo seguir, lo había perdido todo, él seguía sintiéndose culpable porque todas las personas que lo habían querido, habían muerto por culpa de el y de Voldemort.

La ultima batalla había sido terrible, hubo muchos muertos, Harry seguía teniendo la extraña sensación de que todo era por su culpa, si todos ellos no se hubieran empeñado en protegerlo, Voldemort hubiera cumplido su cometido… matarlo a el y todas las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

Harry tenia los recuerdos de esos momentos como si hubieran sido ayer, la lucha de los miembros de la orden, los heridos, los muertos… Moody, Tonks… entre los heridos estaban Hermione, Ron, la madre de Ron, Dumbledore. Hermione y Ron se recuperaron aunque tardaron en hacerlo varios meses, pero otros no lo lograron… la madre de Ron y Dumbledore murieron después de un tiempo. Eso fue lo que termino con las últimas ilusiones y esperanzas de vida de Harry, lo mas parecido a un padre y una madre que tenia habían muerto por él.

El dolor de todos a su alrededor por estas perdidas fue mas de lo que pudo soportar, sabia que nadie lo culpaba por ello, se cansaban de repetírselo, pero no necesitaba que lo hicieran,

El se culpaba por ello y su conciencia no lo dejaba vivir tenia que marcharse, tratar de olvidar esos años, ese dolor que lo mataba por dentro, y simplemente huyo, se fue tratando de no dejar rastro… pensando que así tal ves ellos podrían olvidar todo eso que había pasado por " su culpa".

Camino por el departamento hacía su recamara miro una fotografía de sus padres en la mesa de noche, sintió una punzada en el corazón, camino hacia una cajonera abrió el tercer cajón saco un álbum con fotos mágicas donde todos se movían y saludaban con la mano, ahí estaban sus amigos, Hermione con su inconfundible melena castaña alborotada y esos lindos ojos, como siempre con un libro bajo el brazo. Miro la siguiente pagina ahí estaba Ron con su cabello rojo brillante, alto y delgado sonriendo feliz. Cambio la pagina y ahí estaba ella Ginny Weasley, su pequeña Ginny, le sonreía dulcemente con sus dulces e inocentes 17 años sin imaginarse que pronto perdería a su madre y a el… cerro de golpe el álbum una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, se levanto y volvió a meterlo en el cajón. Dentro del mismo había una caja de madera delgada y larga la tomo y lanzo un suspiro, temía abrirla hacia tanto que no la tenia entre sus manos…

Abrió la caja y no pudo evitar sonreír, era su vieja varita, la varita que tantas veces lo había ayudado a defenderse de Voldemort y la misma que había acabado con él…tenía tantos años ahí guardada, de pronto la varita comenzó a vibrar entre sus manos, Harry la arrojo sobre la cama, no sabía porque le temía, era su varita lo único que lo unía con su antiguo mundo…el mundo mágico. Muchas veces intento destruirla, pero le falto el valor era lo único que le quedaba de aquellos años, de esos felices y amargos momentos de cuando con sus 18 jóvenes años vivió tantas tragedias que lo hicieron huir…Y ahora la miraba en la cama como si fuera su peor enemigo, pero si solo era un trozo de madera, aunque dentro de ella había tanta magia, tantos recuerdos que la tomo con cuidado y volvió a guardarla dentro de la caja y la puso al fondo del cajón


	2. DEL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO

**Capitulo 2**

Del otro lado del mundo 

Del otro lado del mundo en una casa vieja y destartalada estaba un joven pelirrojo en su habitación mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín, ese jardín donde tantas veces había estado con él, disfrutando de las vacaciones, pero sobre todo disfrutando de estar juntos. Se había cansado de buscarlo de mandarle cartas y en esos 10 años nunca había recibido una respuesta, parecía que el no quería saber nada de ellos, se sentó en la cama en la mesita de noche había unas fotografías, una de su familia los Weasley, su padre, él seguía trabajando en el ministerio su departamento había crecido y su cargo ahora era mayor, Charlie que después de que la orden terminara con Voldemort volvió a Rumania, a su antiguo trabajo con los dragones, se había casado y ahora tenía una familia hermosa con un par de niños; Bill que seguía trabajando para Gringotts el banco de los magos, también se había casado y tenia un hijo pequeño, Fred y George habían triunfado con su tienda " Sortilegios Weasley", seguían solteros y disfrutaban mucho de su fama y fortuna, la pequeña Ginny había terminado su carrera de sanadora y trabajaba en San Mungo y junto a ella su madre… porque tenía que haberse ido dejando a todos tan solos, ella siempre fue el alma de la familia, los ojos de Ron se llenaron de lagrimas aun le dolía haberla perdido, se limpio las lagrimas y sonrío , a ella no le hubiera gustado verlo así, pero hoy hacía diez años ella se había ido y junto con ella su mejor amigo…Harry Potter.

En otra habitación estaba una chica terminando de vestirse, camino hacía la cómoda, abrió un cajón saco una bata, bajo ella había un libro, era su antiguo libro de pociones, lo saco y al hacerlo callo de dentro una carta y una flor seca:

_**Ginny.**_

_**Mi pequeña nunca olvides que TE AMO y que siempre te llevo en mi mente **_

_**y corazón, piensa en mi siempre…**_

**Harry**

Ginny sonrío mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus pecosas mejillas. Después de tantos años seguía cumpliendo con lo que decía aquella carta, no había olvidado ese amor, su primer y único amor Harry Potter, él era su primer pensamiento al despertar y el último al dormir, pero el se había ido hace tantos años, la había dejado sola con la pena de la muerte de su madre, no le importo dejarla… pero ella aun lo amaba, aun latía fuerte su corazón cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Pero tenía que olvidarlo, seguir con su vida, el no volvería.

En otra casa del centro de París estaba una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, se veía apurada por terminar de arreglarse, pronto se le haría tarde, la esperaban en el Ministerio de magia de Francia donde trabajaba hace varios años, llegaría tarde a la junta del Departamento de Derechos de los Elfos Domésticos, del cual ella era la encargada, pero no encontraba su bolso por ningún lado, al pasar junto al tocador miro esa foto que tanto le gustaba en ella estaban Ron, Ginny y Harry; que habría sido de el, se pregunto mientras acariciaba su imagen en la fotografía, se había marchado sin un adiós, sin una sola palabra sin mas…solo se fue dejándolos a los tres llenos de tristeza, sin una sola pista, y cuando por fin lo habían encontrado, nunca quiso responder a sus cartas o sus llamadas, hasta que cansados dejaron de intentarlo, se había ido a América, pero ella siempre tendría la esperanza de volver a verlo .

Harry despertó sobresaltado, volvía a tener ese sueño, el momento de la batalla final, cuando por fin había acabado con Voldemort, pero lejos de ser un grato recuerdo de triunfo, era un amargo recuerdo por él había perdido todo lo que había querido, aun después de haber desaparecido su recuerdo lo hizo huir, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando algo entro volando por la ventana abierta de su habitación. Una lechuza grande y gris se poso a sus pies estirando la pata para que tomara el pergamino que tenia atado, Harry dudo un instante, pero luego lo tomo, lentamente lo desenrollo y leyó:

_**Estimado Sr. Potter:**_

_**El colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts se complace en invitar a usted y su familia al homenaje que se llevara a cabo por los diez años de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y la desaparición del que no debe ser nombrado, para lo cual se llevara a cabo un baile dentro dentro de las instalaciones del colegio el día viernes 30 de Julio a las 8:00 p.m. , para lo cual deberá presentarse la mañana del jueves 29 a las 11:00 a.m. en la estación King Kross en el anden 9 y 3/4¾ para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, el cual transportara a los invitados. **_

_**Sin mas por el momento y esperando contar con su presencia.**_

_**Minerva Mc Gonagall**_

_**Directora**_

Harry se quedo mirando el pergamino durante un rato, hacía tanto tiempo que no recibía correo mágico… No sabia que hacer, debería ir pero eso sería tan doloroso, volver a Hogwarts después de querer olvidarlo todo…Pero a la vez sentía un deseo inmenso de volver, de recordar los buenos tiempos… Quizás ellos también irían, podría verlos, hablar con ellos, pero si ellos no querían, después de todo el fue muy grosero jamas contesto sus llamadas, ni sus cartas…tal ves ellos ya no lo consideraban ni su amigo.

Pero tal ves era momento de volver a su mundo, al mundo mágico que tanto le había quitado pero también tanto le había dado tanto.

Mientras en la madriguera Ginny y Ron disfrutaban de su desayuno cuando entro por la ventana una de lechuzas, lo cual no los sorprendió, Ron se levantó y desato la carta.

De quien es?- pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

Es de Hogwarts- dijo Ron con cara de sorpresa-

Leela pronto…

Ron comenzó a leer:

**Estimados Sr. Ron Weasley y Srita. Ginny Weasley:**

_**El colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts se complace en invitar a usted y su familia al homenaje que se llevara a cabo por los diez años de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y la desaparición del que no debe ser nombrado, para lo cual se llevara a cabo un baile dentro dentro de las instalaciones del colegio el día viernes 30 de Julio a las 8:00 p.m. , para lo cual deberá presentarse la mañana del jueves a las 11:00 a.m. en la estación King Kross en el anden 9 y 3/4¾ para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, el cual transportara a los invitados. **_

_**Sin mas por el momento y esperando contar con su presencia.**_

_**Minerva Mc Gonagall**_

_**Directora**_

Ron vamos a ir? – pregunto Ginny

No lo se tu que opinas?

Pues creo que se lo debemos a Dumbledore… además podremos ver a los viejos amigos.

Si ya lo creo, ¿Tu crees es que Harry va ir?

No quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones pero todo puede pasar…

Bien preparémonos para regresar…

Hermione estaba a punto de salir cuando llego su lechuza.

De quien será?- se pregunto mientras desataba la carta-

_Estimada Srita. Hermione Granger_

_El colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts se complace en invitar a usted y su familia al homenaje que se llevara a cabo por los diez años de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y la desaparición del que no debe ser nombrado, para lo cual se llevara a cabo un baile dentro dentro de las instalaciones del colegio el día viernes 30 de Julio a las 8:00 p.m. , para lo cual deberá presentarse la mañana del jueves a las 11:00 a.m. en la estación King Kross en el anden 9 y 3/4¾ para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, el cual transportara a los invitados. _

_Sin mas por el momento y esperando contar con su presencia._

_Minerva Mc Gonagall_

_Directora_

Hermione termino de leerla y sonrío, claro que le gustaría ir, volver a Hogwarts después de tantos años sería maravilloso, recorrer el castillo en que habían vivido tantas alegrías y también tantas tristezas, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ron y Ginny que aunque se mantenían en contacto por teléfono o carta tenían mas de 5 años sin verse por sus compromisos de trabajo, pero ahora el momento y el pretexto perfecto para volver a verse y tal ves el, Harry Potter también estaría ahí.

HOLA NIÑOS LINDOS...GRACIAS MIL POR ACEPTAR ESTA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS MAYORES PARA LAS LINDAS QUE DEAJARON SUS REVIEWS...

**ASENETH POTTER WEASLEY:** MUCHAS GRACIAS LINDA , YO TAMBIEN LOS HECHO DE MENOS PERO TENIA QUE HABER ALGO DE DRAMA...BESOS

**PANTHER:** GRACIAS NENA AQUI ESTA LISTA LA PETICION...BESOS

**FLORCHA**: PUES NO LA HE LEIDO PERO DEBE SER MERA COINCIDENCIA...GRACIAS UN BESO


	3. EL REENCUENTRO , AMOR Y RECUERDOS

**Capitulo 3**

**El reencuentro, amor y recuerdos**

La noticia de la visita a Hogwarts tenia en conflicto a Harry por un lado moría de ganas de ver a sus amigos y a su pequeña Ginny que seguramente ya seria una hermosa mujer, bueno la ultima vez que la vio ya lo era, pero a la vez tenía miedo… miedo de que ella hubiera encontrado a alguien de que tuviera una pareja, o tal ves un esposo… el solo pensarlo lo hacía sentirse desgraciado, pero el no podía esperar otra cosa solo se había ido de su vida, sin dar explicaciones, sin una carta, sin un adiós. Pero aun así quería verla, su corazón latía rápidamente de solo pensar en ese momento… y volver a ver a Ron y Hermione sus mejores y únicos amigos de toda la vida… Si iría y se enfrentaría a ellos como debió hacerlo hace muchos años y decidido a recuperar las cosas buenas de su pasado hizo su maleta.

El 30 de Julio llego…

Ginny date prisa el taxi ya esta en la puerta- gritaba Ron desde el pie de la escalera.

Ya voy Ron, no me presiones…

Vamos niña…

Ya estoy aquí y ya no soy una niña, deje de serlo hace muchos años.

Para mi siempre serás mi niña…

Ya Ron vamonos que nos va ha dejar el tren.

Subieron las maletas al taxi y emprendieron el camino a la estación. Ya en el taxi Ginny se sentía muy nerviosa, le temblaban las manos de pensar en que el estuviera ahí, trato de no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, de no pensar en ello.

Que pasa Gin, porque estas tan callada? – le pregunto Ron que tenía un buen rato observándola.

Es que estoy algo nerviosa…

Si me imagino porque… - dijo entre risas Ron al ver la cara de Ginny

Bueno si me gustaría que Harry estuviera ahí, hace tantos años que no lo vemos – dijo Ginny lanzando un gran suspiro.

No te hagas muchas ilusiones, tal ves tampoco tendremos noticias suyas.

Bueno cambiemos de tema; ¿ Pudiste hablar con Hermione, va ha venir?

No pude localizarla nunca, espero que sí…

Ojalá hace como 5 años que no nos vemos

Si tengo muchisimas ganas de verla…

Todavía la quieres verdad?

A ti no puedo engañarte, si no he podido olvidarla…

Pues esta es tu oportunidad…

Pero tal ves no viene…tiene tanto trabajo…

No seas tan positivo Ron, claro que vendrá.

Hermione bajo del taxi, tomo su maleta y entro a la estación estaba llena de gente como siempre, se abrió paso y llego hasta la barrera que separaba al anden 9 del 10 se acerco despacio y entro, ahí estaba en anden 9 y ¾3/4 tal y como lo recordaba lleno de personas que iban y venían, de pronto escucho una voz que le llamaba.

HERMIONE, HERMIONE GRANGER!

Hola – dijo Hermione sin reconocer al chico que le llamaba.

No te acuerdas de mi? Soy yo Neville Longbottom

Neville que gusto verte – le dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba

Igualmente estas tan…cambiada

Bueno tu también lo estas, por eso no te reconocí

Ven allá están Dean y Seamus, también Parvati…

Claro vamos- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacía donde señalaba Neville-

Así fueron llegando muchos de los compañeros de Gryffindor, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Katty Bell, Angelina Johnson y de pronto aparecieron dos de las personas que más ganas tenia de ver.

Mira Hermione ahí viene Ron y Ginny- dijo Neville mirando hacía la barrera.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su emoción y corrió a abrazar a sus amigos

Mira Ron ahí viene Hermione…- le dijo Ginny a su hermano, que no podía creer lo que veía.

GINNY! - gritaba Hermione mientras la abrazaba- tenia tantas ganas de verte…Ron que gusto – le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo y se sonrojaba.

Hermione estas … preciosa- le dijo Ron un poco turbado por el abrazo que no se esperaba.

Gracias Ron también estas muy guapo y muy cambiado. Ginny estas enorme, creciste mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, no puedo creer que estemos aquí otra vez.

Si es muy extraño, Ron tiene razón estas preciosa te ha sentado bien París

Bueno no me puedo quejar, pero los he extrañado tanto – dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa a Ron.

Y yo… bueno nosotros a ti también – dijo Ron algo sonrojado y nervioso .

Claro Hermione , no hay día que Ron no se acuerde de ti – dijo Ginny con una pícara sonrisa, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Y no han tenido noticias de Harry?

No para nada teníamos la esperanza de encontrarlo aquí, aunque parece que esta vez tampoco aparecerá…

Mientras Ginny decía estas palabras con la desilusion reflejada en el rostro, por la barrera apareció él …. Harry Potter.

Harry camino hacia sus antiguos amigos que se habían quedado pasmados por la sorpresa de verlo ahí, estaba muy cambiado, mas alto, mas fuerte pero seguía teniendo el mismo pelo negro alborotado y sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes.

Hola- dijo Harry algo nervioso, no sabía como iban a reaccionar al verlo, moría de ganas de darles un abrazo, pero tal ves lo rechazarían, no se había portado muy bien con ellos, pero ahí estaban las tres personas en las que mas había pensado en estos 10 años, sus mejores amigos Hermione y Ron y su pequeña Ginny…

Hermione sonrió al verlo y sin decir nada lo abrazo cariñosamente y lo beso en la mejilla, Harry correspondió al abrazo, las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Hermione y Ginny.

Harry que gusto verte , estas tan cambiado…

Hermione no sé que decirles…

No tienes que decir nada Harry ya estas aquí – le dijo Ron dándole un fuerte apretón de manos- Harry lo abrazo con fuerza –

Ron los he extrañado tanto…Ginny estas tan linda –Le dijo Harry, pero Ginny no dijo nada, se sentía tan extraña, todo el dolor de esos años se transformo en ira y lo único que hizo fue darle una bofetada y salió corriendo subiendo al tren. Harry trato de ir tras ella pero Hermione lo detuvo.

No Harry, yo iré a buscarla…

Esta bien – dijo Harry tristemente y la vio alejarse y subir al tren.

No te preocupes Harry, Ginny es un poco…extraña

Si siempre fue un poco…ruda

Es que esta muy dolida…

Y tiene muchas razones para estarlo…

Bien pero dejemos las explicaciones para después cuéntame de ti, que has hecho en estos 10 años

Bueno he estado trabajando en Nueva York en una empresa muggle… y ustedes que han hecho?

Bueno yo trabajo en le ministerio con pap�, Ginny en San Mungo, es sanadora y Hermione trabaja para el ministerio de magia de Francia…

Que bien – dijo Harry sorprendido- Y tus hermanos?

Pues George y Fred siguen con las tiendas, vendrán también, Charlie en Rumania con su familia, se caso y tiene dos niños y Bill sigue trabajando para Gringotts.- Harry no pudo mas, se sentía tan culpable, sentía la necesidad de darle una explicación a Ron

Ron perdóname, por haber huido así, por no haberme despedido, por no haberme comunicado en todos estos años, yo estaba muy mal...

No Harry, eso no es una excusa, todos estabamos muy mal, pero no es momento de reproches ahora estas aquí y vamos a disfrutarlo, ya tendremos tiempo para explicaciones y reproches…

Mientras tanto en el tren.

Ginny estas bien?- pregunto Hermione viendo como lloraba Ginny

No, no estoy bien Hermione, después de tantos años, de tener tantas ganas de verlo, mira como reacciono dándole una bofetada…

Ya Ginny, no llores así, yo te entiendo, por un momento pense en hacer lo mismo…

Pero no lo hiciste…

Bueno tu caso es diferente, el era tu novio y se fue sin decir nada, debes de estar muy dolida…

Pues si lo estoy y tengo mucha rabia, me dejo , sin explicaciones, sin nada. Pero lo sigo queriendo igual que el primer día que lo vi, aquí mismo en esta estación hace tantos años…

Tranquila amiga…

El silbato sonó era hora de abordar el tren. Harry saludo a todos sus antiguos compañeros antes de subir al tren junto con Ron para buscar a Hermione y Ginny. Caminaron por todo el tren y en su antiguo vagón del fondo estaban ellas.

Hola chicas, podemos hacerles compañía? - pregunto Ron con una gran sonrisa. Ginny miro a Harry sin sonreírle.

Si quieren me voy a otro vagón? – pregunto Harry

Claro que no Harry- Le dijo Hermione mientras le extendía una mano para que se sentara e su lado- Creo que la intención de venir a este evento fue la de vernos unos a los otros, así que tu te quedas con nosotros.

Pero Ginny no se siente agusto…

No Harry, no te preocupes por mí ahora, nunca lo has hecho, mejor me voy yo, y sin voltear atrás salió por la puerta.

Ginny yo…

No Harry déjala creo que necesita estar sola. – le dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía, Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y miro con ojos tristes la puerta por donde se había ido su pequeña Ginny.

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA...ES QUE ESTABA ALGO DEPRE PERO UNA AMIGUITA BONITA ME HA CONVENCIDO DE SEGUIR...UN BESO GABY...ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...NO ME OLVIDEN...


	4. VOLVIENDO A LA VERDADUNA NOCHE DE RECUER...

Capitulo 5  
Regresando a la verdad, una noche de recuerdos

El viaje fue tranquilo, los tres amigos platicaron de todo lo que habían hecho en todos esos años.  
- Yo pense que ustedes seguían juntos- Dijo Harry poniendo nerviosos a sus amigos.  
- No- dijo Ron mirando tristemente a Hermione. Ella termino conmigo para irse a París…  
- Ron tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad- dijo Hermione mientras veía con reproche a Ron por su comentarío.  
- Si fue más importante la "oportunidad" que yo…- dijo Ron con voz dolida  
- Crees que fue fácil para mí dejarlo todo? pues no fue así…  
- Yo no digo eso solo que me dejaste por tu trabajo…  
- Ron yo no tengo la culpa de que no hayas podido superarlo en tantos años, nos vemos después Harry… - Hermione salió muy enojada-  
- Perdón por el comentario, no pense que fueran a pelear por mi culpa – dijo Harry apenado.  
- No te preocupes Harry, ya sabes que ella y yo siempre estamos peleando, ya aclararemos unas cuantas cosas cuando se le pase el enojo…  
- Bien ahora preparémonos porque estamos a punto de llegar.  
Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, no vieron a Ginny y Hermione por ninguna parte así que avanzaron hacia los carruajes cuando alguien les llamo.  
- ¡HARRY, RON! Que gusto que hayan venido, tantos años sin verlos creo que ya se olvidaron del viejo Hagrid-  
- HAGRID!- dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente- sigues trabajando aquí?  
- Claro que si, adonde mas podría ir…  
- Hagrid, que sorpresa- le dijo Ron abrazándolo también.  
- Sorpresa ustedes, yo no me he movido de aquí en todos estos años.  
- Tienes razón somos unos ingratos- dijo Harry algo apenado-  
- No lo voy a negar…pero estoy feliz de volver a verlos, Harry cada día te pareces mas a tu padre…  
Subieron a las diligencias y en cuanto Harry pudo ver el castillo sintió una gran emoción, de nuevo estaba en casa.  
Llegaron al castillo iluminado, subieron las escaleras de la entrada sus corazones latían rápido, se miraron y sonrieron.  
- Estamos aquí de nuevo amigo- le dijo Harry a Ron con una gran sonrisa-  
- Hogwarts aquí nos tienes otra vez.  
Fueron los primeros en entrar y todo estaba exactamente igual como lo recordaban, las escaleras cambiaban de lugar de vez en cuanto, las armaduras, los cuadros con movimiento, todo igual…  
La Profesora Mc Gonagall estaba en la puerta del gran comedor al verlos los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y se acerco a saludarlos.  
- Potter tanto tiempo - le dijo sonriente – Dumbledore hubiera querido que tu estuvieras aquí  
- Gracias profesora de verdad me alegro mucho de haber vuelto  
- Weasley bienvenido…  
- Gracias profesora  
- Pasen por favor al comedor para la bienvenida…  
- Gracias…- dijeron los dos amigos y entraron al comedor, estaba adornado con los estandartes de las 4 casa Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, y en medio detrás de la mesa de profesores había uno de Hogwarts. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
- ¿Dónde estarán Hermione y Ginny?- Pregunto Ron mirando hacia la puerta por donde entraba mucha gente.  
- Creo que vienen ahí con Neville…  
- Hola chicos nos sentamos junto? – pregunto Neville, Ginny y Hermione se sentaron frente a Harry y Ron, pero no les dirigieron la mirada y mucho menos la palabra durante toda la cena.  
- Después llegaron los gemelos Weasley con lo que se relajo un poco el ambiente.  
Al terminar la cena hablo la profesora Mc. Gonagall  
- Queridos ex alumnos de Hogwarts primero que nada gracias por estar aquí y traernos tan gratos recuerdos al volver a verlos, todos saben el motivo de esta reunión recordar a nuestro querido profesor Dumbledore ya que mañana se cumplen 10 años de su muerte y a el siempre le gustaron las cosas alegres así que qué mejor manera de recordarlo que con un baile en su honor, así como un partido de Quiddich, en cada casa decidirán quienes los representaran. Bueno por el momento sería todo ya pueden pasar a sus respectivas casa y dormitorios buenas noches a todos nos veremos aquí mañana a las nueve para el desayuno.  
Dicho esto todos se levantaron y tomaron su camino. Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda que los saludo a todos afectuosamente e inmediatamente los dejo pasar. Harry y Ron se sentaron en su sillón favorito junto a la chimenea. Vieron entrar a Ginny y Hermione que sin mirarlos subieron a los dormitorios.  
- Porque serán así las mujeres? – le pregunto Ron a Harry  
- A que te refieres?  
- Pues que siempre se quejan de que somos unos insensibles y míralas tantos años sin vernos y ahora ni siquiera nos miran…  
- Creo que tienen un poco de razón  
Platicaron largo rato hasta que la sala fue quedándose sola y recordaron que debían madrugar, así que subieron a su antiguo dormitorio, donde cayeron dormidos en cuanto se metieron a la cama.

Harry despertó todavía era de noche pero no podía volver a dormir, tomo su bata y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación, bajo a la sala común y miro a alguien cerca de la ventana, estaba muy obscuro no podía distinguir quien era así que decidió acercarse. Cuando estaba ya muy cerca se dio cuenta que era la persona que más había extrañado en todos estos años …su pequeña Ginny  
- Ginny, pequeña… - le dijo Harry suavemente para no asustarla, Ginny se sorprendió al oír esa voz que tantos años había querido escuchar de nuevo.  
- Harry, que haces aquí – pregunto dando un salto por la sorpresa  
- Es que no podía dormir y pense en salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo…  
- Bien pues no te entretengo – le dijo Ginny fríamente, aunque el corazón se le quería salir del pecho al estar tan cerca del amor de su vida.  
- No te gustaría acompañarme? Me gustaría hablar contigo  
- No creo que sea buena idea, después de tantos años no tenemos nada de que hablar…  
- Por favor Ginny… - Ginny asintió y camino hacía el retrato.  
Salieron por el retrato y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos conocidos, llegaron al aula de transformaciones. Harry abrió la puerta e invito a Ginny a entrar, ella camino despacio y se sentó, Harry se sentó junto a ella.  
- Ginny perdóname por favor…  
- Harry creo que ya es demasiado tarde para disculpas…  
- Pequeña… yo estaba muy mal, no quería hacerte daño con mi amargura… - Ginny se estremeció al oír a Harry llamándola "pequeña, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía.  
- No vuelvas a decirme así, y créeme que yo no era la mujer más feliz en esos momentos…  
- Pero entiéndeme peque… Ginny…  
- Harry que tengo que entender, que no te importo lo que yo podía sentir, que estaba destrozada que fuiste un egoísta, que solo pensaste en ti…  
Harry se levanto y empezó a caminar por el aula, sabía que lo menos que podía esperar de Ginny era que lo odiara.  
- Ginny tu tenias mucha gente que te consolara…que estuviera contigo yo no te hacía falta.  
- Harry tu que sabes de lo que yo sentía, claro que me hiciste falta, Harry tu te fuiste sin decir adiós…sin una palabra…  
- No hubiera podido irme si te veía, tú eras lo único que me importaba, no quería hacerte sufrir mas…  
- Pues te importo muy poco…  
- Ginny, todos estos años lejos de ti, tratando de olvidarte, no sirvieron de nada, siempre pensando en ti…yo te sigo queriendo…  
- Harry, tu crees que puedo creerte después de que me dejaste por 10 años, yo no puedo volver a confiar en ti…  
- Solo dime algo Ginny, hay alguien mas?  
- No Harry, nunca ha habido nadie, ni nunca habrá nadie mas… y sin darle tiempo de nada salió del aula, dejando a Harry desconcertado pero con una luz de esperanza.

Ginny llego al dormitorio y vio que Hermione también estaba despierta  
- Gin estaba preocupada, donde estabas?  
- Estaba hablando con Harry…  
- Que te dijo?  
- Pues dice que me sigue queriendo…  
- Ginny, tu que le dijiste?  
- Que ya no podía confiar en el…  
- No deberías ser tan dura con el…  
- Pero Hermione, el me dejo sola cuando mas lo necesitaba…  
- Ponte un momento en su lugar, el siempre fue muy inseguro, después de todo lo que paso con lo de Voldemort, seguramente penso que tu lo culparías por la muerte de tu madre…  
- Pero yo nunca lo pense así Hermy, yo sabia que el no había tenido la culpa de nada, yo lo quería, necesitaba su apoyo…  
- Mira nena, pregúntate algo…todavía lo quieres?  
- Creo que nunca deje de hacerlo, lo he esperado durante diez años  
- Entonces deberías dale una oportunidad, habla con el Ginny, tal ves puedan recuperar el tiempo perdido…  
- Tengo miedo, no se nada de su vida, tal ves solo es la emoción de volver a venos, a lo mejor tiene pareja en Nueva York, una esposa, hijos…  
- Si así fuera no te hubiera dicho que todavía te quiere…  
- Bueno ya veremos… tenemos todo el fin de semana…  
- Y tu Hermy, porque no hablas con Ron?  
- Porque tu hermano sigue siendo el mismo niño berrinchudo de siempre, además hay cosas que ustedes no saben de mí…  
- Como que?  
- Pues cuando tu hermano se entere de que estoy saliendo con alguien en París, se va a poner histérico…  
- Es algo serio?  
- No para nada, pero estabamos a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel…  
- Pero tu no sientes ya nada por Ron?  
- No lo se Ginny, hacía tanto que no lo veía, pero hoy que lo vi en la estación … fue como si estos años no hubieran pasado…  
- Entonces creo que tu también debes de pensar en segundas oportunidades Hermione…

+

ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO..ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...UN BESO Y GRACIAS A :

MI Sirenita PRECIOSA...

Fweasley..muchas gracias!

Jonathan Dumbledore...comunicate conmigo porfas!

Asenté potter Weasley...gracias ...

Panther...muchas gracias

Flopy-Black...mil gracias...

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN DISFRUTANDO...NO ME OLVIDAN...HASTA PRONTO!


	5. TAN LEJOS Y TAN CERCAEL BAILE DE DUMBLED...

**_Capitulo 4  
TANLEJOS Y TAN CERCA Y EL BAILE DE DUMBLEDORE  
_**  
A la mañana siguiente seguía el alboroto en la sala común todos charlaban animadamente, platicando sus anécdotas de los tiempos de estudiantes, Harry estaba sentado en un sillón apartado, pensando en ella, en su pequeña Ginny. Ron bajo después de un rato y lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
- Un knut por tus pensamientos amigo…  
- Hola Ron , que tal dormiste?  
- Igual que en casa…bajamos a desayunar o esperamos a las chicas?  
- No lo se tal ves no quieran nuestra compañía…pero creo que deberíamos preguntarles  
- Harry , puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Si Ron, lo que quieras…  
- Tienes novia, esposa o "algo", en Nueva York?  
- Porque la pregunta?  
- Mera curiosidad…no quisiera que Ginny se llevara una desagradable sorpresa- Harry sonrío con el comentario de Ron y mas animado le contesto.  
- Pues he tenido muchas parejas estos últimos años, pero no, no estoy casado, ni tengo ninguna relación seria…  
- Que buena noticia… yo se de alguien a quien le gustara …Tal ves no debería decirte esto Harry, pero Ginny te sigue queriendo - Harry dio un salto con la noticia y le brillaron los ojos.  
- Ron, estas seguro? Yo creo que ella ya no siente lo mismo…  
- Claro que lo estoy, la he visto sufrir por tu culpa todos estos años, y te voy a advertir una cosa, si no quieres nada con ella dicelo y acaba con esto de una vez…  
- Ron, porque me dices eso?  
- Por que no me gustaría seguir viendo sufrir a mi hermana por tu culpa, dile la verdad Harry no juegues mas con ella…  
- Ron nunca haría eso con Ginny, y te voy a decir algo muy importante, yo también la sigo queriendo y si ella me acepta soy capas de cualquier cosa…  
- Estas seguro?  
- Claro que lo estoy, no pienso huir otra vez, y menos ahora que sé que ella también me quiere…  
- Bien Harry, te creeré esta vez pero si la haces sufrir, esta vez no vas a escaparte de mí…  
En ese momento las chicas bajaban por las escaleras, se veían más tranquilas y de mejor humor, tanto que se acercaron a saludarlos.  
- Hola chicos buenos días.- dijo Hermione dando un beso en la mejilla a Ron y Harry  
- Hola Hermione – dijo Ron algo atontado por el efecto del beso que no se esperaba-  
- Hola Ron yo también estoy aquí…  
- Ah, hola Ginny- le dijo a su hermana sin dejar de mirar embobado a Hermione que le sonreía.  
Harry se levanto y se acerco a Ginny, para saludarla mas formalmente.  
- Buenos días …Ginny, que tal dormiste  
- Bien gracias Harry, y tu que tal?- dijo Ginny tratando de fingir indiferencia  
- Muy bien gracias ya había olvidado lo cómodas que son estas camas…- Las miradas de Ginny y Harry se cruzaron unos segundos este le sonrió y Ginny correspondió con una dulce mirada.  
- Bien pues bajemos a desayunar- dijo Hermione a sus amigos – o no alcanzaremos nada.  
Bajaron al comedor entre todo el bullicio, había muchas personas conocidas y no paraban de saludarlas , cuando por fin llegaron todo estaba perfecto como siempre , las bandejas llenas de ricos platillos, jarras de jugo de calabaza. No hablaron mucho durante el desayuno, pero al terminar dijo Ron:  
- Por que no vamos a caminar por los terrenos y mas tarde vamos a ver a Hagrid…  
- Bien vamos, nos acompañan verdad?- Pregunto Harry mirando a Ginny.  
- Pues creo que es buena idea- dijo sonriéndole - Vamos Hermione?  
- Si claro, tengo ganas de recorrer los terrenos una vez mas…  
- Bien pues adelante amigos- dijo Ron mas animado ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione para que se levantara-  
- Gracias- Ella la tomo con gusto y salieron tomados de la mano.  
- Vamos Gin?- Harry hizo lo mismo que Ron con Ginny, pero no obtuvo un resultado perfecto, ella tomo su mano para levantarse pero la retiro inmediatamente después algo ruborizada.  
- Gracias Harry…  
Caminaron los cuatro juntos durante largo rato, recordando sus aventuras y buenos momentos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, sus paseos por el bosque prohibido… hasta que Ron les dijo:  
- Creo que ahora deberíamos separarnos, tengo que hablar con Hermione- Ginny le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada, Hermione se puso un poco roja pero asintió con la cabeza, volvió a tomar la mano de Ron y caminaron hacía el otro lado del lago.  
- Bien pues creo que nos han dejado solos…- le dijo Harry a Ginny con una gran sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros –podemos hablar?  
- Creo que no tengo opción -Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de Ron y Hermione perdiéndose entre los arboles, Harry la siguió un poco apurado. Ginny de sentó en un tronco a la orilla del lago y Harry la imito.  
- Por que te fuiste así Harry?  
- Tenia que pensar y estar solo, no quería seguir trayéndoles problemas…  
- Pero por que sin despedirte, lo hubiéramos entendido, primero estabamos muy preocupados por ti, pensamos que te había pasado algo, fue horrible, después te encontramos y tu no quisiste saber nada de nosotros…  
- Ginny, no es que no quisiera saber nada de ustedes, yo no quería que ustedes supieran de mi, de mis problemas, de mi mala suerte…  
- Pero porque Harry?  
- Por que los quería demasiado… - Harry la tomo de la mano , Ginny no se resistió y sintió un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, Harry tenia la misma sensación , se quedaron callados por unos instantes mientras se miraban a los ojos.  
- Harry nosotros también te queríamos demasiado y nos dolió perderte así  
- Ya no tiene caso hablar del pasado, disfrutemos el presente y pensemos en el futuro…Que tal tu trabajo en San Mungo?- Ginny le sonrió y no aparto su mano de la de Harry y le respondió:  
- Muy bien disfruto mucho ayudando a los demás, y tu que haces en Nueva York?  
- Tengo un despacho de Arquitectos… - Ginny lo miro extrañada- Diseñamos y construimos casas y edificios para muggles…  
- Que bien, debe ser muy interesante…  
- Si lo es, si quieres algún día puedes venir conmigo a América a conocerlo –Ginny se sonrojo un poco con la propuesta –  
- Tal ves algún día Harry…y no tienes novia- Harry sonrió con la pregunta  
- Bueno lo que se llama novia no, nada formal… y tu? – Ginny se sintió aliviada con la respuesta de Harry, lo que hizo crecer su sonrisa cuando le contesto:  
- Pues tampoco, tengo muchos amigos, he salido con algunos pero ninguno llego a compararse… - Ginny se callo y sonrojo al darse cuanta de lo revelador de su comentario.  
- Que pasa Gin?  
- No nada, creo que será mejor que vayamos a busca a Ron y Hermy para ir a ver a Hagrid  
- Ginny puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Si dime..  
- Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?- Ginny sonrío, se levanto y abrazo a Harry-  
- Eso quiere decir que si?- Pregunto Harry mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.  
- Claro que si Harry, pero ahora vamos a buscarlos…

Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el césped platicando.  
- Que tal es el trabajo en el Ministerio francés?  
- Supongo que muy parecido al Ingles, solo que allá son menos prejuiciosos con las criaturas mágicas…  
- Ahora entiendo porque te fuiste para allá  
- Pues si esa fue la principal razón para decidirme a tomar el trabajo  
- Y tienes novio en París?- pregunto Ron armándose de valor.  
- Estoy saliendo con alguien pero todavía no somos novios…  
- Ah ya veo, y te interesa?  
- Pues hasta hace poco pensaba que sí…  
- Y que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?  
- La verdad es que no estoy segura…  
- Hermione yo…  
- Tu que Ron?  
- Yo te sigo esperando… - Hermione sonrío y sin saber porque exactamente se sintió muy feliz  
- Ron yo…  
- No me digas nada ahora si, piénsalo …  
- Gracias…  
- Porque  
- Por seguir siendo exactamente el Ron que yo recordaba, el Ron del que yo me enamore hace tanto…vamos a buscar a Harry y Ginny sí?- Ron le dio de nuevo la mano y caminaron alrededor del lago hasta que vieron venir a Ginny y Harry.

Se encontraron muy cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid , por lo que se dirigieron hasta ella y tocaron a la puerta.  
- Quien es?- pregunto Hagrid  
- Somos nosotros Hagrid – dijo Harry; Hagrid abrió la puerta feliz por la sorpresa los abrazo a todos y los invito a pasar, era como volver en el tiempo, todo era igual a como Harry lo recordaba, la misma cama en el mismo lugar y con el mismo cubre cama, la misma mesa con sus sillas, era como volver a la adolescencia de nuevo.  
- Que sorpresa tan agradable chicos pense que no vendrían tan pronto…  
- Claro que si Hagrid, si tu eres uno de los motivos de nuestra visita a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso.  
- Gracias, los he extrañado mucho, esto ya no es lo mismo desde que se fueron…  
- Ya Hagrid no te pongas triste, nosotros también te hemos extrañado mucho- dijo Ron -  
- Pues no lo parece, casi nunca me escriben me tienen muy olvidado y sobre todo tu Harry, no volvimos a saber de ti desde que te fuiste hace 10 años..  
- Tenia muchas cosas que pensar, ordenar mi vida Hagrid, realmente lo siento…  
- Esta bien Harry, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir…  
- Claro que no ahora las cosas serán diferentes- dijo Harry sonriendo y mirando especialmente a Ginny, que se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada.

Pasaron una tarde muy animada con Hagrid pero después de la comida volvieron al castillo para prepararse para la cena de gala, en la sala común había mucha gente reunida, se ponían de acuerdo para ver quienes serian los representantes de Gryffindor para el juego de Quidditch, Fred y George al ver a Harry fueron a encontrarlo.  
- HARRY POTTER! donde estabas? Te esperamos hace horas, queremos que tu seas el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor para el partido del domingo…  
- Bueno, no lo se, hace muchos años que no juego, no se si sea su mejor opción…  
- Claro que tu eres la mejor opción Harry, aunque no hayas practicado estos años lo tuyo es natural, lo traes en la sangre…- Le dijo Fred sonriendo.  
- Pues si todos están de acuerdo…  
- Bien compañero te esperamos mañana en el campo de Quidditch a las 9:00 a.m. solo tenemos 3 horas para entrenar- le dijo George mientras se alejaba y hablaba con Angelina.  
- Harry de verdad no habías vuelto a jugar quidditch? – pregunto Ron extrañado-  
- Pues si, ni siquiera recuerdo donde esta mi escoba…no la traje conmigo  
- No te preocupes seguramente ya renovaron las de la escuela…  
- Bueno chicos nosotras nos vamos a arreglar para el baile- Dijo Hermione. – nos vemos mas tarde, vamos Ginny.  
- Si vamos, nos vemos mas tarde Harry…  
- Si te espero aquí mismo a las ocho…  
- Aquí estaré…  
- Hermione !- grito Ron de pronto –Quieres ser mi pareja en le baile?- Hermione volteo y le dijo sonriente:  
- Claro que si Ron, nos vemos aquí a las ocho- y le lanzo un beso con la mano.  
- Vaya creo que las cosas van bien entre ustedes…- dijo Harry al ver la cara de tonto que tenia Ron mirando las escaleras vacías.  
- Eh, si hablamos hace un rato y quedo de pensarlo… y tu y Ginny?  
- Bueno pues por lo menos hablamos y volvimos a ser amigos …  
- Bueno por algo se empieza…jugamos ajedrez mágico, aun te acuerdas no?  
- Claro que me acuerdo los buenos recuerdos siguen ahí.  
Jugaron casi durante dos horas hasta que dieron las siete y fueron a alistarse para el baile, bajaron un poco antes de las ocho y se sentaron pacientes a esperar a sus parejas, mirando impacientes el reloj.

Pasaban de las ocho ya casi no quedaba nadie en la sala común, el par de chicos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos cuando las chicas aparecieron por la escalera, los dos se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y las recibieron en la escalera.  
Hermione traía un vestido muggle color plata con un gran escote en la espalda que corto la respiración de Ron, su cabello iba suelto con una discreta diadema de plata, collar y aretes a juego.  
Ginny traía un vestido blanco con un profundo escote al frente que resaltaba su hermoso cabello rojo ondulado, Harry no podía creer lo que veía …  
- Estas hermosa pequeña, perdón Ginny…  
- Gracias Harry tu también estas muy guapo- Ginny se sentía algo turbada por la mirada de Harry.  
- Hermione estas increíble…  
- Gracias Ron, tu no estas nada mal.  
- Bueno pues vamonos antes de que no quede ningún lugar en el comedor.  
Llegaron hasta el gran comedor que estaba muy diferente a la noche anterior, había cientos de mesas pequeñas para cuatro personas, con velas en el centro y muchas flores blancas, en la parte central había un estandarte de Hogwarts y una foto de Dumbledore sonriendo y un letrero que decía :  
"DECIMO ANIVERSARIO DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE QUERIDO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS"  
Harry sonrío al mirar la fotografía de Dumbledore y recordar su dulce mirada tras sus gafas de media luna. Se sentaron en una masa cerca de la pista de baile y desde donde se veía muy bien la mesa de los profesores que era tres veces el tamaño normal, ya estaban ahí Snape, Flitwick, Mc Gonagall en el centro de la mesa, Sinistra, Trewlaney, Vector, Hagrid, Binns.  
De pronto Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y al volver la cabeza se encontró con Remus Lupin.  
- Harry, que gusto volver a verte…- le dijo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.  
- Remus, de verdad no pense en verte aquí –le dijo Harry mientras correspondía al abrazo  
- Yo también fui profesor de Hogwarts  
- Cierto, que gusto que estés aquí  
- Mas gusto es que hayas vuelto a casa Harry, tengo que volver a la mesa nos veremos después. Gusto de verlos a ustedes también…  
- Si claro aquí voy a estar Remus…  
La música comenzó y los chicos se pararon a bailar muy animados.  
- Hermy, bailamos? – pregunto Ron ofreciendo su mano a Hermione  
- Bien, esto es un baile no?- se puso de pie y de la mano de Ron se perdieron en la pista.  
- Ginn, quieres bailar?- pregunto Harry tímidamente.  
- Si Harry vamos…- Harry la tomo de la mano y sintió ese repentino calor que ella le provocaba con solo un roce de su piel.  
Después pusieron música suave, Harry tomo a Ginny por la cintura y ella paso sus brazos por su cuello, lo que hizo estremecer a ambos y Harry le dijo suavemente al oído:  
- Ginny ya me perdonaste?  
- Mira Harry, te perdone hace muchos años, pero aun no se si puedo volver a confiar en ti…  
- Eso quiere decir que todavía me guardas rencor?  
- No Harry yo nunca podría sentir eso por ti…es solo que no se…  
- Vamos Ginny dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero , que estoy aquí por ti y no voy a volver a huir…  
- No lo se Harry, tengo miedo..  
- Miedo de mi?  
- Si , tu eres muy inmaduro, que tal si un día decides que ya te vas de nuevo, yo no podría volver a pasar por eso…tengo miedo de sentir…  
- Gin si tu me das una esperanza , te juro que…  
- No me jures nada, déjame disfrutar de este momento, de estar entre tus brazos una vez mas…  
- Ginny te quiero, te quiero igual que siempre no he podido olvidarte en todos estos años, siempre estuviste en mi mente y en mi corazón, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, esta vez no voy a perderte…  
-  
- Hermione, ya pensaste en lo que hablamos esta tarde?  
- Ron las cosas no son tan fáciles como hace años, ahora tu tienes tu vida aquí y yo en París…  
- Pero yo te quiero y ahora que volví a verte me doy cuenta de que no podría estar sin verte, sin tenerte conmigo…  
- Ron yo…yo también te quiero pero…  
- Pero nada, no te voy a dejar ir otra ves…  
- Ron es mi trabajo…no lo puedo dejar…  
- Puedes pedir tu traslado al ministerio de Londres y podremos estar juntos…porque no vamos a tomar aire?  
- Bueno vamos- salieron del salón y caminaron fuera del castillo, se sentaron en una banca, junto a un rosal lleno de pequeñas hadas de colores.  
- Hermione tengo que pedirte algo…  
- Dime Ron  
- Debí haberte dicho esto hace cinco años cuando te fuiste la primera vez, pero fui un cobarde y te deje ir…  
- Que pasa Ron me estas asustando…  
- Hermione, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- le dijo Ron mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de cristal con un anillo de diamante.  
- Ron yo…  
- No, no me digas nada ahora, escúchame tengo este anillo desde que salimos de Hogwarts, pero nunca pude dártelo, por miedo a tu rechazo, por no creer merecerte pero esta vez me lo juego todo por ti, si no lo aceptas por lo menos sabré que hice todo lo posible… -Hermione lo veía mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
- Ron, siempre soñé con este momento desde el primer día que te vi en el tren supe que en mi vida no habría mas hombre que tu, después nos hicimos novios y fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pasaron todos esos problemas, y seguimos juntos, pero cuando me ofrecieron el trabajo en París, me quede esperando a que tu me dijeras algo, si tu me lo hubieras pedido en ese momento, me hubiera quedado contigo…  
- Pero ahora lo estoy haciendo, dime que no es tarde para nosotros, la vida nos puso aquí de nuevo , en el lugar en que todo empezó…  
- Y aquí Ron en el lugar que todo empezó te digo que si…que si quiero ser tu esposa y que nada en este mundo me importa mas que tu… Ron la abrazo con fuerza , de sus ojos resbalaban lagrimas de felicidad, los dos se miraron un momento y se acercaron poco a poco como si fuera el primer beso, se hicieron uno solo al juntar sus labios una vez mas.

Harry y Ginny seguían bailando en la pista cuando Ron y Hermione regresaron al comedor.  
- Crees que ellos se arreglen- pregunto Ron a Hermione.  
- Eso espero, por que los dos se ve que siguen tan enamorados como hace diez años…  
- Ojalá que arreglen sus problemas… como nosotros  
- Si mi amor…  
Harry y Ginny volvieron a la mesa a tiempo para cenar vieron a Ron y Hermione muy acaramelados.  
- Que pasa con ustedes dos?- pregunto Harry  
- Nosotros volvimos hace un rato – le respondió Ron nervioso-  
- Hermione, ¡FELICIDADES! Por fin de nuevo eres mi cuñada…  
- Y eso no es todo, Ron y yo vamos a casarnos en un par de meses – Les dijo Hermione mostrándoles su mano con el anillo y sonrojándose al igual que Ron.  
- ¡FELICIDADES A LO DOS! Que grata sorpresa- dijo Harry abrazando a sus dos amigos- Los envidio de verdad…  
- Espero que estés aquí para nuestra boda, desde luego tu y Ginny serán los padrinos – les dijo mirándolos con una significativa sonrisa.  
- Claro que si, no podría faltar a la boda de mis mejores amigos…- Ginny le sonrió a Harry y dijo:  
- Yo también acepto ser su madrina, que emoción Ron, siempre supe que ustedes eran el uno para el otro.  
- Creo que nosotros también lo sabíamos, pero no queríamos reconocerlo- dijo Hermione que no cabia de felicidad.  
- Hermy tenemos tantas cosas que arreglar- dijo Ginny emocionada- Mamá estaría feliz de verlos juntos de nuevo.- Harry bajo la cabeza al escuchar el comentario de Ginny, aun le dolía la perdida de Molly Weasley.  
- Harry estas bien? – pregunto Hermione al ver su expresión de tristeza  
- Si Herms, es solo que todavía hay cosas que duelen…  
- Harry ella se fue muy feliz, sabia que tu nos habías librado de la amenaza de Voldemort, que por fin te dejaría tranquilo…ella me lo dijo antes de morir- le dijo Ginny con ternura, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Harry le sonrió y la abrazo fuerte hundiendo su cabeza entre su cabello, aun tenia ese agradable olor a frutas que recordaba.  
- Gracias Ginny, lo siento, no quería estropear este momento…  
- No Harry, no digas tonterías, nada podría estropear esta momento- le dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa de comprensión.  
- Bueno pues ahora brindemos por los novios… por que recuperen todo este tiempo y sean inmensamente felices…Salud- dijo Harry ante las sonrisas de sus amigos.- Y por nuestros queridos Dumbledore y Molly  
- Salud! – dijeron los cuatro llenos de alegría  
La velada siguió tranquila, varios compañeros dijeron algunas palabras en honor de Dumbledore, al igual que varios de los profesores. Por ultimo la Profesora Mc. Gonagall se dirigió a los alumnos  
- Queridos ex alumnos, estoy muy agradecida de todas las muestras de cariño que han tenido para nuestro querido Dumbledore, donde quiera que se encuentre debe estar inmensamente feliz por verlos a todos aquí, por el, solo resta agradecer a la persona que logro librar al mundo mágico de el que no debe ser nombrado…Harry Potter, por favor…  
Harry sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la cabeza, todos lo miraban impacientes, mientras le aplaudían para que pasara al frente con la Profa. Mc. Gonagall, Ginny le dio un pequeño empujón para que reaccionara, Harry se puso de pie, Ginny le sonrió y el comenzó a caminar entre las mesas, hasta llegar a la plataforma.  
- Todos sabemos la historia de Harry, todo lo que paso desde que el que no debe ser nombrado trato de acabar con el cuando era solo un bebé, todas sus luchas contra e el en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts y como por fin en el ultimo año de colegio logro derrotarlo, varios cayeron en esa lucha, recordamos muchos nombres, muchos seres queridos entre ellos Albus Dumbledore, que murió después de la lucha, pero no sin antes demostrar por que fue uno de los magos mas poderosos de este siglo, luchando junto a Potter y acabando con …Voldemort – varios de los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar su nombre, aun era muy temido, aun después de muerto –Gracias Harry Potter, por librarnos de esa pesadilla y muchas gracias por estar aquí como Dumbledore lo hubiera querido.- Harry la miraba sin decir nada, se sentía agradecido por sus palabras, pero a la vez le dolía recordar aquello- Ahora alcemos nuestras copas para brindar por nuestro querido Dumbledore y por el niño que vivió…Harry Potter.

Poco tiempo después se dio por terminada la cena, todos comenzaron a abandonar el comedor rumbo a los dormitorios, Harry seguía sentado en la mesa junto a sus amigos.

- Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos a descansar…mañana habrá partidos de Quidditch- dijo Ron mirando a Harry que seguía pensativo.  
- Si vamonos ya - dijo Ginny- mañana será un largo día.  
Harry se puso de pie y les dijo:  
- Vayan ustedes, los alcanzare mas tarde, voy a dar un paseo por el castillo – y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y se perdió por la puerta, Ginny no se sorprendió con la reacción de Harry, sabia que le gustaba estar solo cuando estaba triste, pero esta vez no estaría solo, ella estaría con el.  
- Voy con el- dijo Ginny a Ron y Hermione que le sonrieron en señal de aprobación.  
Ginny salió tras Harry, camino un poco por los pasillos, sin verlo por ningún lado, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió donde podría estar, en el cuarto del requisito, seguramente se refugiaría ahí, camino decidida hacia esa dirección, llego a la puerta que buscaba y llamo a la puerta.

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS NIÑOS HERMOSOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS...LOS ADORO...Y A LOS QUE NO LOS HAN DEJADO...TAMBIEN LOS QUIERO POR LEER MI HISTORIA PERO  
NO SEAN FEOS Y HÁGANLO JEJE...NO ME OLVIDEN...


	6. Confesiones, sorpresas e imprevistos

**CAPITULO 5**

**Confesiones, sorpresas e imprevistos**

Harry, sé que estas ahí…no te escondas… - Harry abrió la puerta, tenia los ojos llorosos, Ginny le sonrió y le pregunto.- ¿Quieres hablar?- Harry asintió, Ginny entro en la habitación, estaba llena de mullidos sillones color negro y la chimenea estaba encendida. Harry se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea y Ginny lo siguió.

Harry se acerco a ella y se recostó en su hombro, se sentía tan triste, no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, Ginny lo abrazo, le acaricio el cabello y le dijo dulcemente.

Harry, todo esta bien, el ya se fue, se fue para siempre, no permitas que te afecte su recuerdo, no vale la pena...

Harry seguía llorando como un niño pequeño, todos esos años de soledad y amargura, todo ese tiempo lejos de las cosas que amaba, salieron de su alma por medio de su llanto, escuchaba las palabras dulces de Ginny, sentía su calor, el sonido de su corazón, el ritmo de su respiración… poco a poco se fue calmando…

Perdóname Ginny, que vas a pensar de mí…

Que sigues siendo el mismo Harry, que no puede reprimir sus sentimientos, a veces es necesario llorar, llorar es una buena medicina para el alma…

Creo que tarde demasiado en tomar la medicina doctora…- Ginny sonrió ante el comentario de Harry, este también le sonrió, se sentía mas tranquilo después de desahogarse.

Te sientes mejor?

Si Ginny, muchas gracias por preocuparte…por haber venido…¿cómo supiste donde estaba?

Bueno tengo buena memoria Sr. Potter, siempre te escondías aquí cuando querías estar solo. – Harry sonrío satisfecho de que Ginny aun recordara ese tipo de detalles.

Me conoces muy bien…pequeña

Bueno será mejor que vayamos a la torre, seguramente Hermione y Ron nos deben de estar esperando…. Ginny se puso de pie, pero Harry la tomo del brazo.

No Ginny quédete otro rato conmigo si? - Ginny sonrío y volvió a sentarse a su lado, Harry recostó su cabeza en sus piernas, Ginny sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, tenerlo tan cerca la ponía muy nerviosa, le acarició el cabello, alborotandolo aun mas, Harry se sentía en un sueño, estaba ahí a solas con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, el amor de su vida. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos disfrutando del momento hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

Tienes mucho tiempo trabajando en San Mungo?

Desde hace cinco años, después de que Hermione se fue a Francia… y tu hace mucho que trabajas con los Muggles?

Pues después de que me fui, estuve mucho tiempo viajando, hasta que me canse de no estar en un solo lugar…así llegue a Nueva York, conocí mucha gente y decidí entrar a la Universidad, estudie Arquitectura, en la escuela hice muchas relaciones y con varios compañeros montamos un despacho… y ahora es uno de los mas reconocidos en la ciudad…

Y ellos saben que tu…que tu eres un mago?

Si lo saben, aunque en todos estos años no he usado la magia… bueno no voluntariamente, tu sabes a veces la hago cuando estoy alterado o enojado, así fue como se enteraron…

Y que te dijeron?

Bueno al principio se asustaron, no es normal que alguien haga cosas así, pero son mis amigos y lo aceptaron y ahora ya están acostumbrados…

Que bueno que encontraste buenos amigos…

Si son buenos amigos , pero jamas se compararan con Ron y Hermione…ellos siempre han sido y serán mis mejores amigos…

Harry ellos también sufrieron mucho por ti…

Bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes sí?

Ok, sígueme contando de tus amigos como se llaman?

Bueno son cuatro, Brandon, Zack, Josh y… Dania – Ginny noto como Harry se quedaba pensando después de mencionar a esa chica.

Y ella es tu… novia

No Ginny, ya no, fuimos novios un tiempo en la Universidad, aunque seguimos teniendo una relación "especial"… - Ginny sintió una punzada de celos, esa mujer era "especial" en la vida de Harry.

Vaya, ya veo…- Harry noto su molestia y se levanto, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Ginny, ella es solo mi amiga, mi compañera de trabajo, no tenemos nada formal…

Harry no tienes que darme explicaciones de tu vida personal…

Quiero dártelas, quiero que sepas lo que fue de mí en estos años…

La verdad es que yo también tengo un amigo especial…- Harry se separo de Ginny y se puso bruscamente de pie.

Bien, lo entiendo…. - dijo mientras sentía que se le partía el corazón

Trabaja conmigo en San Mungo, es mas lo conoces…es Draco Malfoy

Harry miraba a Ginny sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, Ginny y Malfoy, amigos…o tal vez algo mas que eso, pero Ginny le había dicho que no tenía novio…

Harry me escuchaste? –pregunto al ver que Harry estaba como en otro mundo.

Tu y Malfoy, son amigos?

Bueno somos compañeros en san Mungo, el también es Medimago…

Si pero Malfoy…es Malfoy, Ginny…

Harry, en estos diez años pasaron muchas cosas, entre esas cosas esta Draco, el ha cambiado mucho, es otra persona, cuando todo lo de Voldemort acabo, el vino a hablar con nosotros. Nos pidió perdón por todas las veces que nos había insultado, estaba realmente arrepentido, nos hicimos buenos amigos, el se había quedado solo, sus padres murieron en la batalla, eso lo hizo ver lo mal que estaba. Estudiamos juntos para medimagos , ahora somos compañeros…

Me alegra que se haya reconciliado con ustedes….

Harry el también nos ayudo a buscarte, también quería reconciliarse contigo…

Gin creo que ya es hora de volver a la torre, mañana tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch…

Harry…

Ginny, no quiero terminar esta noche tan especial hablando de …Malfoy, dejémoslo así…

Esta bien, hablaremos después…

Salieron del cuarto del requisito, Ginny miraba la cara de enfado de Harry, sabia que la noticia de que Malfoy y ella eran amigos no le había hecho nada de gracia, y menos gracia le haría saber que Draco Malfoy estaría en Hogwarts mañana por la mañana.

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana junto a su cama, apenas estaba amaneciendo, Harry se levanto a mirar por la ventana, todo era calma en los terrenos, recordó la noche anterior, los momentos que había pasado con Ginny en el cuarto del requisito se sentía contento, pero algo lo molestaba … Malfoy, el había estado con su pequeña Ginny todo este tiempo, había disfrutado de su compañía…Ginny había dicho que tenían una relación "especial", que habría querido decir con especial. Trato de olvidarse de Malfoy, camino hacía el baño, tomo una ducha de agua fría para disipar su cabeza, al salir vio que Ron estaba sentado en su cama…

Hola Harry, que tal te fue anoche?- pregunto Ron con una pícara sonrisa.

Bien Ron, Ginny y yo hablamos…

Solo eso?

Si Ron , solo eso, por cierto, por que no me dijiste que Malfoy es amigo suyo?- Ron lo miro con cara de preocupación, temía su reacción.

Harry, la verdad lo olvide, Ginny te hablo de el?

Si me contó de su supuesto arrepentimiento…

Harry, el de verdad ha cambiado, es otro, ya no es el Draco de Hogwarts…

Vaya ya veo que tu también lo "aprecias bastante"- sus palabras tenían un dejo de reproche y desilusión.

Harry el se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, sobre todo con Ginny, el fue el que le consiguió trabajo en San Mungo…

Ya veo con sus influencias…

Ya veras que de verdad a cambiado, deberías darle una oportunidad…

Despierta dormilona…- le dijo Hermione a Ginny que seguía en la cama

Herms, no seas mala…

Vamos Ginny, cuéntame como te fue con Harry, supongo que lo encontraste porque tardaste mucho en volver…

Si lo encontré en su escondite favorito….en el cuarto del requisito…

Y que paso?

Nada de lo que estas pensando, solo hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho en estos años….todo iba muy bien hasta que me contó de sus socios, en especial de su socia una tal Dania…

Estas celosa…

Claro que lo estoy…dijo que tenía una relación "especial" con ella… ademas es su ex novia, yo no me pude resistir y le hable de Draco…

Ginny…que te dijo?

Bueno yo también le dije que tenia una relación "especial" con Draco, se puso muy serio, me dijo que como podía confiar en el, y bueno ya sabes….

Se puso celoso Ginny, por que le diste a entender que entre tu y Draco había algo mas… y eso no es cierto Ginny…

Claro que no es cierto Herms, el siempre ha querido algo mas conmigo, pero yo nunca he podido verlo como algo mas que un amigo…un muy buen amigo, fue solo que quería que el sintiera lo mismo que yo sentí cuando me hablo de "esa amiguita suya", y hay algo mas Herms…

Que pasa Ginny me asustas…

Draco ya debe de estar aquí en Hogwarts…

En la sala común estaban Ron y Harry sentados en su sillón favorito esperando a las chicas, Harry estaba muy callado, tenía cara de pocos amigos la noticia de que Malfoy era buen amigo de los Weasley en especial de Ginny lo tenía muy mal.

Las chicas bajaron momentos después y encontraron a Harry y Ron en un incomodo silencio, Hermione se lanzo a los brazos de Ron que en cuanto la vio se puso de pie para recibirla, se dieron un gran beso, Ginny y Harry los miraron un momento con envidia y apartaron la mirada.

Buenos días Harry – dijo Ginny algo insegura.

Hola Gin, buenos días- Ron y Hermione seguían besándose . Ginny y Harry no sabían que hacer o que decir, de pronto los dos tortolitos se separaron.

Hola Harry- dijo Hermione sonrojándose ante la mirada de Harry

Hola Herms, veo que tu estas perfectamente bien…

Hola Ronny, ahora si vas a saludar a tu hermana – le dijo Ginny con cara de supuesto enfado.

Claro que si mi niña bella, como dormiste?- le dijo Ron mientras le daba un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo

Bien hermanito, muchas gracias.

Bueno pues vamos a desayunar que mas tarde tendremos entrenamiento de Quidditch

Salieron por el hueco del retrato, Ron y Hermione platicaban animadamente, mientras Harry y Ginny los seguían en silencio, llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando casi terminaron se oyó un grito en le comedor:

GINNY , RON! Los cuatro voltearon y para sorpresa de Harry ahí estaba en la puerta del comedor la ultima persona que quería ver en esos momentos…Draco Malfoy.

Harry lanzo un bufido y miro al fondo de su tazón de cereal, Ron y Hermione lo miraban como esperando la explosión , mientras Ginny evitaba mirarlo, para sorpresa de todos no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar junto a Ginny. Draco bajo su maleta y se acerco a saludar a los cuatro chicos que lo miraban desde la mesa de Gryffindor, al notar la presencia de Harry frunció un poco el cejo, pero supo disimularlo con una cara de supuesta sorpresa.

Como te lo prometí Gin, estoy aquí, en cuanto pude salí de San Mungo para llegar a nuestro querido Hogwarts. – Harry lo miraba con cara de desprecio, por que le hablaba así a su pequeña Ginny…con tanta "confianza"

Que bueno Draco…- dijo Ginny algo turbada por el incomodo momento.

Ron amigo, que gusto de verte- Ron se puso de pie y abrazo a Draco- Harry estaba cada vez mas enojado, no solo le quería quitar a su Gin, también quería a sus amigos.

Vaya Draco pensamos que ya no vendrías… - dijo Ron.

Se lo prometí a Gin y no podía faltar a mi palabra… Hermy como te va , que tal Francia, nos tenias muy olvidados.- Hermione miro a Harry y también se puso de pie para abrazar a Draco.

No Draco, es que tenía mucho trabajo… - Draco miro a Harry quien le sostuvo la mirada.

Vaya pero si es Harry Potter, por fin volviste…- dijo con algo de sarcasmo y sin extenderle la mano

Si ya volví Draco, y no voy a volver a irme…

Draco te tenemos una sorpresa –dijo Ginny tratando de distraer a Harry, veía venir problemas.

Si Ginny otra "sorpresa"? - dijo Draco sin dejar de mostrar su fingida sonrisa

Ron y Hermione van a casarse pronto…

Vaya esa si que es una buena sorpresa- mientras miraba a Harry de reojo.- Muchas felicidades a los dos, siempre supe que acabarían así, ese era su destino ,me puedo sentar con ustedes?

Si claro - dijo Hermione haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara junto a Ron y no con Ginny, Draco sonrió y tomo su asiento.

Creo que llegue a tiempo para el desayuno y para los partidos de Quidditch, me mandaron una lechuza anoche preguntándome si quería ser el buscador del equipo de Slytherin, por supuesto que acepte…

Pues entonces volveremos a enfrentarnos- dijo Ron mirando a Harry que le lanzaba miradas frías a todos. Harry, Ginny y yo jugaremos en el equipo de Gryffindor.

Vaya Potter, otra vez "pelearemos" por algo- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ginny, que se puso tan roja como su cabello.

Parece que si Malfoy, pero esta vez no pienso dejarte el camino libre…nos vemos mas tarde- se levanto y salió por las puertas del comedor- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por su reacción.

Parece que algo lo molesto no?- dijo Draco alzando los hombros y sirviendo en su plato huevos con jamón.

Harry caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, estaba muy enojado, los comentarios de Draco tenían un doble sentido, sabia que se refería a Ginny, le molestaba mucho que hubiera llegado a ocupar el lugar que él había dejado, sus amigos lo querían y Ginny…parecía que también, pero todo había sido su culpa, por haber huido, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir, esta vez iba a recuperar todo lo que había sido suyo. Camino recorriendo pasadizos tratando de calmarse y en un pasillo se encontró con Fred y George.

Harry, pensamos que seguías en el comedor con Ron, Hermione y Ginny- le dijo George con una risita traviesa.

No los deje con su " amigo " Malfoy…- les dijo con un dejo de frustración.

Vaya ya te enteraste…la verdad es que a nosotros no nos ha acabado de convencer de su arrepentimiento, pero lo ha logrado con mas de dos – dijo Fred algo molesto. Harry se sintió algo aliviado con el comentario de Fred, por lo menos no era el único al que Draco le molestaba.

Bueno Harry lo que queríamos era ver si ya podíamos empezar el entrenamiento?- dijo George, cambiando el tema.

Yo estoy listo cuando ustedes me digan- contesto poniéndose de mejor humor- me cambio y los veo en el estadio…

Perfecto compañero…vamos a avisarles a Ron y Ginny…- Dijo Fred con alegría- lastima que también tengamos que ver al higadito de Malfoy - Harry sonrió ante su comentario.

No tardes Harry que tenemos que estar listos para mañana…- George le hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció con Fred por el pasillo.

Harry camino rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, sentía tantas cosas en su corazón, la aparición repentina de Draco Malfoy lo tenia muy molesto, pero la idea de volver a montar en una escoba y volver a jugar Quidditch lo emocionaba y a la vez lo asustaba, hacía diez años que no lo practicaba, la ultima vez había sido antes de la batalla final con Voldemort, habían ganado la copa de Quidditch, todo era felicidad, pero de pronto todo cambio…Harry llego hasta el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, le dio la contraseña "calverita de azúcar" y paso, subió a los dormitorios y encontró sobre su cama la antigua túnica del equipo de Gryffindor, la miro durante un rato sin acercarse sentía un nudo en la garganta, eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo, volver a ver a Ginny, Ron, Hermione, regresar a Hogwarts, recordar a Dumbledore… se acerco lentamente y la tomo entre sus manos que de pronto temblaban incontroladamente, estaba de nuevo en su mundo, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, pero el ruido de la puerta lo hizo secarlas bruscamente con la mano, era Ron que venía a cambiarse.

Harry estas aquí, te fuiste sin decir nada del comedor…

Es que no quería estropear el encuentro feliz – le dijo con sarcasmo.

Harry, de verdad Draco es diferente…

Ron ahora no tengo ganas, ni tiempo de hablar de Malfoy, tenemos que bajar al entrenamiento…

Pero Harry, no entiendo porque estas tan molesto… - Harry sintió que su paciencia se terminaba y exploto contra Ron (era al único que tenía cerca)

Vaya Ron, no entiendes nada, es solo que no me gusto saber quien había tomado mi lugar cuando me marche…pero ustedes tres están en todo su derecho de escoger a sus amistades y yo no soy nadie par venir a cambiar su vida… así que si me disculpas nos veremos en el campo… - y sin esperar la respuesta de Ron salió dando un portazo con la túnica de Quidditch en la mano, Ron lo miro marcharse y muy molesto y a la vez desconcertado tomo la túnica comenzó a cambiarse.

Harry bajo las escaleras deprisa, llego hecho una furia a la sala común donde estaba Hermione leyendo una revista, que al verlo tan molesto se puso de pie de inmediato.( aun recordaba los arranques de furia de su amigo y lo que estos podían acarrear)

Harry que te pasa porque estas así?- pregunto Hermione algo asustada.

Ya te lo contara tu novio- dijo Harry en tono molesto.

Pero que pasa?- insistió Hermione

Herms de verdad tengo prisa y prefiero estar solo un rato, nos vemos después- y sin decir mas salió por el retrato. Ginny miraba la escena desde la escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas con cara de angustia, bajo los escalones que le faltaban y camino hacía Hermione que la miraba preocupada.

No entiendo, estaba tan bien esta mañana- dijo Hermione al ver a Ginny.

Creo saber que es lo que le molesta…Draco Malfoy

Harry llego a los vestidores un poco mas tranquilo estar de nuevo ahí lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, ya estaban ahí Fred y George, Dennis y Angelina, les sonrió y se puso la túnica sobre la ropa muggle que traía , le quedaba bastante corta y le apretaba de los hombros, todos se rieron un poco, Harry los miraba con reproche, hasta que Angelina se apiado de el y saco su varita y dijo:

Creo que puedo arreglarlo. ."ENGORGIO", la túnica comenzó a crecer ante el asombro de Harry, había olvidado lo útil que puede ser la magia en esos casos.

Muchas gracias Angelina –le dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa

Por que no la arreglaste tu mismo? - pregunto Angelina con cara de curiosidad

Bueno la verdad es que lo había olvidado, hace tanto tiempo que no usaba la magia…- todos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa, sabían que había estado lejos diez años, pero no que ya no usaba la magia.

Eso no importa será mejor que vayamos calentando en lo que llegan Ron y Ginny – Harry agradeció las palabras de George, no tenía ganas de contestar las dudas de sus compañeros, por lo que fue el primero en salir del vestidor, a lo lejos vio venir a Ron con Ginny y Hermione, se extraño de no ver a Malfoy pero agradeció que fuera de ese modo.

Entrenaron durante tres horas, Harry no le dirigió la palabra a Ginny , ni a Ron en todo el tiempo del entrenamiento, llego la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban muy cansados y hambrientos así que decidieron que no podían hacer mas y se fueron rumbo a las duchas.

Harry estaba muy complacido, después de diez años sin jugar la verdad es que seguía siendo el mismo, estaba en su elemento y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por nadie en especial por Malfoy, termino de bañarse y salió rumbo al comedor, Hermione estaba en las puertas del castillo, Harry trato de ignorarla pero ella no se lo permitió.

Harry creo que necesitamos hablar… - le dijo cuando paso de largo frente a ella, fingiendo que no la había visto

Ah Hermione de verdad, disfrute mucho del entrenamiento y no quiero ponerme de mal humor… tengo mucha hambre … - dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Hermione lo alcanzo y le dijo en tono autoritario:

HARRY JAMES POTTER! A mi no me dejas con la palabra en la boca me vas a escuchar aunque no quieras…pareces un niño con esos berrinches y arranques infantiles - Harry bajo la cabeza se sentía avergonzado, Hermione tenía razón, se estaba portando como un adolescente incomprendido.

Perdona Herms, es que me siento un poco mal…

Pues de la causa de tu mal es de lo que quiero hablarte…así que acompáñame quieres…

Esta bien Señorita Prefecta… Hermione se sonrío, tomo a Harry de la mano, entraron al castillo, lo llevo al aula más cercana, cerro la puerta y se sentó en un pupitre, Harry la imito, tomo un pupitre lo puso frente a ella y se sentó y miro a Hermione que empezó a hablar con mucha tranquilidad

Harry creo que después de diez años no podías esperar que las cosas siguieran igual a como tú las dejaste, nosotros sufrimos muchisimo, no tienes una idea de cómo te extrañamos, Ron se sentía tan solo, comprenderás que aunque yo era su mejor amiga, tú eras su mejor amigo y lo que compartía contigo era muy diferente a lo que compartían ustedes dos conmigo, ya sabes cosas de chicos, yo sufría por mi, pero sufría al verlo a el, y sobre todo a Ginny, ella estuvo muy mal, estaba muy deprimida por lo de su mamá y por que tu te fuiste sin decir nada, imagínate de pronto perdió a las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo – Harry la escuchaba atentamente sin decir palabra – Fue entonces cuando apareció Draco, nos ofreció su amistad incondicional y nosotros la aceptamos al ver que era sincero…pero eso no quiere decir que el haya llenado el lugar que tu dejaste al irte Harry, ese lugar siempre fue y será tuyo, lo que vivimos los tres juntos jamas se borraría con la llegada de alguien mas, tu siempre serás nuestro mejor amigo Harry aunque pasara lo que pasara…- Harry sintió correr una lagrima por su mejilla, estaba feliz de escuchar las palabreas de Hermione, el sentía exactamente lo mismo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y siguieran siendo los mismos tres chicos de 17 años en el colegio.

Hermione, perdóname por favor…. Es que al ver su amistad con Malfoy sentí mucha envidia, muchos celos…soy un tonto verdad? Pregunto Harry con carita de niño regañado.

Pues si señor, si lo es- dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente… Nunca nadie podrá compararse contigo…

Gracias Herms, de verdad lo siento mucho…

Ya Harry estas perdonado…al menos de mi parte… - Harry recordó que se había puesto muy grosero con Ron y sintió una punzada en el estomago. – Aun que ya conoces a Ron…seguramente también querrá hablar contigo…

Te quiero mucho Herms y de nuevo gracias… - Harry y Hermione salieron del aula y fueron hacía el comedor, para suerte de Harry solo estaban Ginny y Ron, Draco no estaba con ellos.

Hola…Weasley´s como están? – pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a Ron - He tenido una agradable platica con el señor Potter- Harry tenía la cabeza agachada, pero trato de sonreírles a ambos, que miraban a Hermione con curiosidad- hablaremos los cuatro después de comer, los tres asintieron (¿quien podía replicarle a Hermione?)

Comieron y después salieron a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, Harry iba adelante, y se sentó en un tronco tirado junto al lago.

Bien pues como ya les dije platique con Harry del asunto de Draco, si Harry no me hagas esa cara así lo llamamos hace muchos años- Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Dijo Hermione mientras sentaba junto a Harry.

Me imagino que estarás enojado porque piensas que Draco tomo tu lugar cuando te fuiste verdad?- Harry asintió con la cabeza sin mirar a Ron – como pudiste pensar eso, la verdad es que Draco es un buen amigo, pero jamas podrá ser mi mejor amigo, por que ese lugar lo has tenido y seguirás teniendo tu. – Harry levanto la cabeza y sonrió a su amigo, se levanto y lo abrazo.

Gracias Ron, discúlpame si, es que Malfoy…no me cae bien…

Pues tendrás que tratarlo para tomar una decisión …

Esta bien… - dijo Harry – Ginny los miraba sonriente y sin decir palabra

- Bueno chicos Ron y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, nos vemos mas tarde… - dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y lanzándole una mirada a Ron que comprendió el mensaje..

A si claro nos vemos después…- Ginny los miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero la pareja la ignoro y se fue rumbo al castillo. Harry no sabia que decir, el silencio era bastante incomodo.

Ginny…perdóname si?- dijo con un intento de sonrisa, Ginny le sonrió.

Harry te voy a decir lo mismo que te han dicho los otros tu siempre serás nuestro Harry Potter y ocuparas tu lugar en nuestros corazones y en ese lugar no cabe nadie mas.- Harry se acerco y se puso de rodillas frente a ella para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos castaños que lo habían acompañado durante todo el tiempo lejos, Ginny le sonrió y continuo hablando.- Pero comprenderás que eso no impide que haya lugar para otras personas… - Harry borro la sonrisa de su cara y bajo la mirada.

Si Ginny, ahora entiendo…yo no podía pensar que me esperarías eternamente….

Harry, Draco y yo solo somos buenos amigos…no te voy a negar que muchas veces ha intentado que seamos mas que eso, pero yo no estoy preparada para una nueva relación… - Harry se sintió un poco mas aliviado, como si de pronto el plomo de su estomago se hubiera convertido en mariposas.

Gin, eso quiere decir que …todavía tengo una esperanza contigo?

Harry tienes las mismas oportunidades que has tenido siempre, pero no quiero que nos dejemos llevar por el momento, por el lugar, no quiero que nos lastimemos mas, vamos a darnos tiempo , vamos a dejar que las cosas fluyan por si solas…

Tienes razón…pequeña…puedo llamarte así? – Ginny le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Como tu quieras Harry, pero vamos a empezar por el principio, primero recuperemos nuestra amistad y después… - Ginny se puso muy roja y bajo la mirada - después ya veremos.

Harry se sintió renovado, ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer, volver a ser el Harry de siempre el que todos recordaban y así poder recuperar a sus amigos y a su pequeña Ginny, siguieron platicando y recordando todas sus aventuras en Hogwarts, las bromas de los gemelos y todas sus travesuras, pasaron una tarde de lo mejor juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pasaron una tarde muy agradable hasta que apareció el pelo en la sopa…Draco Malfoy, a Harry no le hizo ni la menor gracia su aparición pero penso que Malfoy no se dejaría arrebatar a Ginny tan fácilmente (el tampoco pensaba hacerlo), así que decidió luchar limpiamente por su amor, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que Draco jugara igual de limpio.

Harry , Ginny, que suerte encontrarlos aquí … - dijo Draco con algo de molestia.

Pues que yo sepa, no tiene nada de malo que estemos platicando aquí solos… - dijo Harry con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver la molestia de Draco.

Estabamos recordando viejos tiempos, verdad Harry?

Si "nuestros" viejos tiempos Ginny…

Siento mucho haber interrumpido sus "recuerdos, pero Ron y Herms, me dijeron que aquí podía encontrarte Gin – dijo Draco ignorando a Harry, que lo miraba con cara de fastidio.

Esta bien Malfoy, querías algo?- dijo Harry algo molesta por la interrupción

Bueno se supone que venimos a convivir Potter…

Si Harry venimos a convivir- dijo Ginny sonriéndole dulcemente

Si pequeña…

Bueno que les parece si vamos por Ron y Hermy y vamos a cenar a Hogsmeade? – pregunto Draco recuperando la cordura, pero manteniendo la mirada fría en Harry, que a su vez se la devolvía de igual forma.

Perfecto Draco, me gusta la idea, vamos Harry…por favor – Harry no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de "convivir con Malfoy", pero tampoco iba a dejarle el camino libre con Ginny, que en esos momentos lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Claro que voy con ustedes Ginny- dijo Harry disfrutando de ver la cara de enfado de Malfoy, que este disimulo al ver la reacción de alegría de Ginny por la aceptación de Harry.

Pues vamos por mi hermano y Hermy – Ginny se tomo del brazo de los dos chicos, ambos se miraron enfadados, pero le sonrieron a Ginny y caminaron los tres juntos hacia el castillo.

°°°°°°°°°°

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS AMABLES CRITICAS…ME HACEN MUY FELIZ…ESTOY JUNTANDO ALGUNOS CAPITULOS PARA HACERLOS MAS LARGOS...ESPERO QUE ASI LES GUSTE MAS…UN BESO ENORME PARA MIS NIÑOS DEL TOUR…GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTE…MUCHOS BESOS…NO ME OLVIDEN…


	7. NOCHE ENTRE AMIGOS? Y QUIDDITCH

Capitulo 7  
Noche entre amigos?...y Quidditch

Para disgusto de Draco no solo Harry los acompaño a la visita en Hogsmeade, a ellos se unieron varios compañeros de Gryffindor, algunos Ravenclaw y algunos Hufflepuff, para desgracia de Draco, los pocos Slytherin que habían ido al baile, no estaban muy contentos con sus nuevas amistades, así que ninguno fue a la cena.  
La pasaron de maravilla en las Tres Escobas tomando cervezas de mantequilla y brindando de ves en cuando con uno que otro Whisky de fuego, el ambiente estaba de lo mejor solo Draco parecía fuera de lugar, ya que muchos de los presentes aun no se acostumbraban a su presencia, ya que cada vez que trataba de comentar algún momento con los Slytherin era opacádo por algún recuerdo de los Gryffindor. Además por mas que trataba de llamar la atención de Ginny, esta estaba muy entretenida en la platica general por lo que no le seguía mucho el juego, Harry lo noto y se sintió de pronto mas feliz al ver que Draco no era de mucho interés para su pequeña Ginny.  
Regresaron bastante tarde al castillo, algunos mas "alegres que otros" por el Whisky de fuego entre ellos Ron que no paro de brindar por su próximo matrimonio, ante la mirada divertida y a la vez de reproche de Hermione al ver su estado algo inconveniente y al igual que Draco seguramente decepcionado por la falta de atención de Ginny. Harry y Ginny miraban la escena divertidos, mientras Hermione les reprochaba su comportamiento.  
- Parece que se divirtieron mucho verdad? – pregunto Harry a Ginny conteniendo la risa  
- Pues creo que se pasaron de divertidos, nunca los había visto así.  
- Creo que tendremos que ayudar a tu amigo – Harry señalo a Draco - a llegar a su sala común, parece que Hermione puede sola con Ron…  
- Si Harry, vamos a acompañarlo- dijo Ginny sonriendo tiernamente a Harry por el detalle de ayudar a Draco. – Lo tomaron cada uno por un lado y lo ayudaron a caminar por los pasillos hacía las mazmorras ( Harry sabía donde estaba la sala común de Slytherin, alguna vez en segundo año había entrado, sabía perfectamente a donde ir),Draco casi no podía hablar de lo tomado que estaba, solo miraba a Ginny con cara de tonto.  
- Ginny, gracias por preocuparte por mi…. – le dijo mientras le sonreía.  
- No me des las gracias a mi, fue idea de Harry…  
- A ya veo idea de Potter…- dijo mientras lo miraba con enfado.  
- No tiene que agradecer nada Ginny, en realidad no lo hago por el, lo hago por ti…- dijo mientras miraba a Draco con cara de pocos amigos  
- Vaya Potter no has perdido los viejos hábitos, sigues en tu papel de héroe…- Harry se detuvo un momento no iba a soportar los comentarios tontos de un borracho, pero Ginny lo miro a con ojos de suplica, lo que lo calmo un poco.  
- Draco, no seas injusto, si no fuera por el como hubieras llegado hasta tu sala común?- Ginny lo miraba con reproche.- Draco tomo aire y contesto a Ginny  
- Vaya, Potter ha vuelto y tu después de todo lo que te hizo…lo has perdonado y seguramente ya te ha puesto en mi contra….- Harry iba a responder al comentario agresivo de Draco pero Ginny se le adelanto.  
- Tu puedes estar todo lo tomado que quieras, pero eso no te da derecho a hablarme así y mucho menos a meterte en mi vida privada…  
- Vaya Gin desde cuando Potter es parte de tu vida privada…. – Harry no pudo mas y soltó de golpe a Draco, haciendo tambalear un poco a Ginny que se había quedado con todo el peso ella sola  
- Mira Malfoy , no voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a Ginny – Ahora Ginny ayudaba a sentar a Draco en una banca en el pasillo.  
- Potter, tu no eres nadie para defender a Ginny  
- Muy a pesar tuyo, sigo siendo su amigo y no voy a dejar que un borracho despechado por que ella nunca le haya correspondido se ponga pesado con ella – Draco se puso de pie tambaleándose y saco la varita apuntando a Harry, Ginny los miraba muy asustada.  
- Tu Potter no vas a venir después de tantos años a decirme que hacer y mucho menos a quitarme el cariño y la atención de Ginny… - Draco lo miraba con una chispa de odio en los ojos.  
- Draco , Harry no lleva su varita, no hagas una tontería…por favor – Ginny tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y los miraba a ambos con cara de angustia.  
- Ginny, no te preocupes yo no le tengo miedo, le dijo Harry sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a Draco.  
- Harry pero tu no tienes con que defenderte…Draco por favor  
- Ginny, yo no atacaría a Super Potter sabiendo que no tiene con que defenderse, no soy tan cobarde – Draco bajo la varita sin dejar de ver a Harry…  
- Harry vamonos por favor, creo que Draco podrá llegar solo…- Ginny tomo del brazo a Harry y dieron media vuelta  
- Ginny, que fácil olvidaste diez años de abandono… - dijo Draco con sarcasmo- y que fácil olvidaste que yo estuve a tu lado apoyándote todo ese tiempo…- en tono de reproche, Ginny volteo molesta y se defendió.  
- Y eso te lo agradeceré toda la vida Draco, pero como ya te dije mi vida privada es mía y lo que yo haga con ella no te incumbe….- Y sin decir mas jalo a Harry antes de que dijera algo, lanzo una última mirada de reproche a Draco y camino aprisa por el pasillo, ante la sorpresa de Harry que sin decir nada la siguió, dejando a Draco plantado a medio pasillo. Nadie dijo una palabra en todo el camino hacía la torre de Gryffindor, hasta que Ginny se detuvo al entrar en la sala común y le dijo a Harry.  
- Harry, no te formes una mala impresión de Draco, el normalmente no es así, esta tomado…  
- Ginny dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…  
- Esta bien Harry, creo que la mala impresión que tenias de Draco creció con esto…  
- Sigue siendo la misma de siempre, pero te voy a decir algo Ginny, si Draco vuelve a hablarte así, no voy a ser tan paciente con el… - Ginny le sonrió.  
- Gracias por defenderme Harry, sigues tan valiente y caballero como siempre- Harry sintió una burbuja de emoción que crecía en su estomago.  
- Ginny de ahora en adelante siempre estaré ahí para defenderte…  
- Harry puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Lo que quieras Gin  
- Trajiste tu varita a Hogwarts?  
- Si Ginny, la tengo en la maleta…  
- Pues creo que será mejor que te acostumbres a volver a traerla contigo…  
- Tomare en cuenta tu consejo Ginny, pero creo que es hora de subir a dormir, mañana es el primer partido…  
- Tienes razón Harry, buenas noches y de nuevo gracias- Ginny le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.  
- Buenas noches Gin…- Ginny se perdió por las escaleras mientras Harry acariciaba la mejilla donde segundos antes Ginny lo había besado. – Por ahora con eso me basta Ginny Weasley…  
Harry subió a sus cuarto donde Ron ya estaba en su cama, lo miro sonriendo, el también seguía siendo el mismo, camino hacía su maleta y saco del fondo una larga y delgada cajita…su varita estaba dentro…

A la mañana siguiente tenían que despertarse temprano ya que el primer partido sería a las 10:00 a.m., a Harry le costo mucho trabajo despertar a Ron que todavía tenia la resaca de la borrachera de la noche anterior, cuando por fin lo logro tubo que llevarlo arrastrando a la ducha para que acabara de reaccionar…Harry había olvidado que ron tenía el sueño muy pesado…  
Cuando por fin lograron llegar a la sala común las chicas los esperaban ya listas y perfectamente arregladas, Harry se pregunto como lograban estar perfectas después de una noche tan larga.  
- Buenos días Ron como dormiste? – Pregunto Ginny tratando de contener la risa al ver el aspecto en que estaba su hermano.  
- Me siento terrible- dijo Ron mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos – me va a estallar la cabeza  
- Ya ves Ron, te dije que no bebieras tanto – le reprocho Hermione, que trataba de aparentar seriedad, pero lo que le provocaba era una risa terrible.  
- Hermy es que tenía que brindar por nuestra boda…  
- Bueno ya basta dejen en paz a mi amigo- Ron le sonrió a Harry – Gracias por defenderme de estas "fieras"- Ron se arrepintió de inmediato de su comentario cuando una lluvia de cojines, provenientes de las "fieras".

Cuando Ron y Harry lograron liberarse del ataque de las chicas salieron de mucho mejor humor hacía el comedor para desayunar. Harry noto que Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, parecía que tenia el mismo problema que Ron, al verlos pasar se puso de pie y fue a la mesa a saludarlos.

- Buenos días – dijo mientras buscaba la mirada de Ginny.  
- Hola Draco – dijeron Hermy y Ron, Harry y Ginny no respondieron al saludo  
- Veo que somos compañeros del mismo dolor- dijo Ron al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Draco.  
- Creo que nos pasamos amigo… y no me refiero solo al alcohol… Ginny puedo hablar un momento contigo? – Harry lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, como se atrevía después de cómo la había tratado la noche anterior.  
- Ahora no puedo Draco, tengo que desayunar y mas tarde tenemos el primer partido de ex alumnos – dijo Ginny en tono indiferente, mientras Harry dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
- Bueno tal ves mas tarde si?  
- Ya veremos Draco… - dijo Ginny sin voltear a verlo, estaba muy concentrada en su plato de cereal con leche.  
- Bueno de todos modos nos veremos mas tarde en los partidos…les deseo suerte a todos…pero temo que la copa será para Slytherin – Harry lo miro con desprecio.  
- Eso también ya lo veremos… - dijo Harry sosteniéndole la mirada a Draco, que dio media vuelta y volvió a su mesa  
Cuando terminaron Ron fue junto con Hermione a la enfermería para conseguir algún remedio para su "problema".  
Minutos después los alcanzaron en los vestidores del estadio, Ron estaba totalmente curado de la resaca, gracias a una poción maravillosa.  
Fred y George hablaron a los integrantes del equipo de las estrategias a utilizar y de alguna que otra maña que podían utilizar contra los contrarios. Cuando dio la hora todos se pusieron los uniformes y salieron muy entusiasmados a ganar la copa de ex alumnos.  
En las gradas había mucha gente, Harry sintió esa emoción que hacía tantos años no sentía, sus compañeros de Gryffindor llevaban estandartes y bufandas con los colores de su casa y gritaban palabras de apoyo al equipo, del vestidor contrario salió el equipo de Ravenclaw, Harry recordaba a varios, a otros no los conocía, pero había alguien que llamo su atención, la buscadora era…Cho Chang, que al reconocerlo le sonrió coqueta, Ginny los miraba con disgusto, pero lo disimulo cuando tubo que darle la mano a Cho y los demás miembros del equipo.  
El partido comenzó todos se colocaron en sus puestos el estadio estallo en aplausos y gritos de apoyo a sus equipos, Ginny miraba de reojo a Harry que volaba alto buscando la snitch, reacciono a tiempo para esquivar una bludger que paso muy cerca suyo.  
- Cuidado niña o te van a volar la cabeza – le dijo Fred que pasaba por su lado- no te preocupes por Chang, ella no es rival para ti – Fred le guiño un ojo a su hermana y siguió su camino. Ginny lo imito recupero el quaffle y anoto por el aro de Ravenclaw, Harry sonrió desde las alturas, Ginny seguía siendo una excelente jugadora de Quidditch lanzo un suspiro y zigzagueo buscando la pequeña snitch, estaba tan concentrado buscándola que no vio a Cho que se acercaba.  
- Hola Harry tanto tiempo… - Harry pego un pequeño salto por la sorpresa pero sonrió al ver a Cho a su lado.  
- Hola Cho no te había visto…  
- Llegue esta mañana…tenía mucho trabajo, pero logre escaparme…  
- Que bueno que pudiste venir – dijo Harry sin poder dejar de sonreír. Cho siempre le había gustado mucho, aunque en el quinto año de Hogwarts lo habían intentado y habían fracasado… ella seguía siendo muy hermosa.  
- HARRY! A trabajar – le dijo George con enfado al verlo como olvidaba su objetivo por estar platicando con la buscadora del equipo contrario.  
- Cierto…ya voy – dijo Harry apenado.  
- Platicaremos mas tarde Harry… - le dijo Cho mientras movía la cabeza coquetamente para apartarse el cabello de la cara , Harry le sonrió, dio media vuelta y siguió buscando su objetivo.  
Gryffindor anoto 40 puntos mas gracias a Ginny, parecía que la antipatía que sentía por Cho la hacía jugar con mas entusiasmo. Pasaron varios minutos Ravenclaw anoto un par de veces, pero Gryffindor aun tenía ventaja. Harry buscaba afanosamente la snitch aunque aun se distraía un poco cuando notaba que Cho le seguía los pasos, de pronto vio la pequeña pelota dorada brillando a unos centímetros del suelo junto al aro central de los postes que Ron defendía, se lanzo inmediatamente hacía ella, sentía como le faltaba el aire por la velocidad y la emoción, Cho lo seguía muy de cerca, Harry estiro el brazo mientras la multitud se quedaba muda esperando el final, los dedos de Harry se cerraron lentamente sobre la escurridiza pelota, lo habían logrado, habían ganado. Harry aterrizo y levanto el brazo en señal de triunfo Cho descendió a su lado y lo abrazo.  
- Felicidades Harry, sigues siendo tan bueno como hace diez años- le dijo Cho al oído, Harry sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.  
- Gracias Cho tu también lo hiciste muy bien… - Harry no pudo decir mas el equipo de Gryffindor se lanzo sobre el para abrazarlo (excepto Ginny que había visto la escena con disgusto).  
- Felicidades estamos en la final – dijo Hermione que venía corriendo desde las gradas, abrazo a Harry e inmediatamente abrazo y beso a Ron apasionadamente ( seguramente por la emoción del partido… ) Harry noto a Ginny un poco alejada de la algarabía del equipo y se acerco a ella despacio.  
- Estas bien Gin? – pregunto Harry preocupado  
- Yo si claro…felicidades – dijo fríamente  
- Ginny, que te pasa pequeña?  
- No nada Harry, no me hagas caso…  
- Estas enojada conmigo por algo?  
- Tengo razones para estarlo? – pregunto Ginny alzando la ceja y con las oreja muy rojas (lo que Harry reconoció como señal de peligro) – por mi puedes seguir celebrando con quien te plazca… - Harry comprendió en ese momento el por que de su enojo…Ginny estaba celosa…celosa de Cho , Harry se alegro de la reacción de Ginny, si le molestaba Cho seguramente era porque aun sentía algo por el, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.  
- Vamos Ginny celebremos que mañana estaremos en la final… y felicidades a ti también anotaste muchos puntos – Ginny no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.  
- Gracias, tienes razón no vale la pena que peleemos por algo que no vale la pena – dijo mientras miraba a Cho que estaba atenta a su platica, Gin lo noto y abrazo a Harry mientras miraba a Cho con aire de triunfo. Harry disfruto del efusivo abrazo de Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
- Vamos a almorzar mas tarde volvemos a ver el siguiente partido, después celebraremos- dijo Harry a Ginny pasándole el brazo por los hombros, Ginny no se resistió al contrario lo tomo por la cintura y volvió a mirar a Cho como marcando su territorio, ninguno noto que alguien mas los miraba con disgusto desde las gradas…Draco Malfoy

Llegaron al comedor después de bañarse y cambiarse para, Draco los miro desde la mesa de Slytherin, pero esta vez no se acerco solo los saludo con la mano y siguió almorzando.  
Todos los Gryffindor estaban muy contentos del triunfo de su equipo por lo que ya preparaban una fiesta en la sala común después de ver quien seria el ganador entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff.  
- Estuviste genial Harry… - dijo Ron sin disimular la euforia que aun sentía  
- Tu también Ron, salvaste muchos puntos – dijo Harry con el mismo entusiasmo de su amigo  
- Los tres estuvieron increíbles! – dijo Hermione – Seguramente mañana ganaremos la copa.  
- Claro que lo haremos, no tenemos competencia – dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Draco  
- Vi que hablabas con Cho en el partido Harry… - dijo Hermione con el cejo fruncido  
- Ah si, me dijo que había llegado hoy por que tenia mucho trabajo… - dijo Harry algo nervioso.  
- Como si nos importara su vida – dijo Ginny indiferente, Harry reprimió una sonrisa al igual que Hermione.  
- Vaya Ginny, parece que Cho no te agrada…- dijo Ron al oír a su hermana  
- Nunca me agrado, siempre a sido tan…creída  
- Ginny tiene razón, siempre ha creído que con sus encantos puede conseguir todo lo que quiere – dijo Hermione apoyando a Ginny.  
Harry miro hacía la puerta, Cho venia platicando con otras chicas, le sonrío, al pasar por su mesa con sus perfectos dientes blancos y su cabello negro que lanzaba destellos cuando se movía, Harry penso que en algo tenían razón, Cho con sus encantos podría conseguir cualquier cosa…  
Después de almorzar volvieron al estadio para ver el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, para alegría de Harry sus amigos se mantuvieron neutrales, penso que apoyarían a Draco y por consiguiente a Slytherin, pero no fue así, como era de esperarse Slytherin gano por mucha ventaja a Hufflepuff, ahora estaba marcada la final … Gryffindor contra Slytherin… Harry contra Draco.

La fiesta en la sala común estuvo de lo mejor, evitaron las bebidas alcohólicas por la importancia del partido del día siguiente, pero se divirtieron mucho. Harry y Ginny platicaban amenamente en un sillón un poco apartados del bullicio que mantenían los gemelos como en sus mejores años con sus bromas.  
- Me siento como si hubiéramos vuelto diez años atrás – dijo Ginny mirando sonriente a sus hermanos  
- Si es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en esos tiempos en el colegio– respondió Harry – tus hermanos con sus bromas, Ron y Hermione juntos, la sala común llena de antiguos amigos… y tu y yo juntos - Ginny se puso nerviosa con el comentario de Harry, pero le sonrió tiernamente –  
- Si Harry como hace diez años…  
- Hace mucho calor no, por que no salimos a tomar aire fresco – Harry tenía ganas de estar a solas con Ginny , ella le sonrió y se puso de pie.  
- Vamos… - le dijo sonriente – le avisare a Hermione por si necesitan algo. Ginny camino hacia Hermione, le dijo algo al oído, Hermione sonrió y le dijo algo también al oído, Ginny se sonrojo un poco y volvió con Harry que la esperaba junto al hueco del retrato.  
- Ahora si vamos a donde quieras Harry…  
- Vamos al lago?  
Caminaron en silencio por el castillo, salieron a los jardines y llegaron junto al lago se sentaron en el tronco de la mañana anterior. La noche era cálida, millones estrellas brillaban en lo alto, una suave brisa movía los cabellos de ambos que solo se sonreían, ninguno sabía que decir.  
- Es una noche preciosa – dijo Ginny suspirando  
- No tanto como tu – dijo Harry sin pensarlo – Ginny le sonrió y se ruborizo – Ginny dime la verdad, por que estabas enojada al final del partido? – Ginny penso un segundo antes de contestar.  
- Fue por Cho, no me gusto que estuviera coqueteandote… - dijo sin mirar a Harry a los ojos, Harry se sentía feliz por la respuesta de Ginny.  
- Ella siempre a sido así Gin, además yo no tengo ojos para nadie mas… - Harry la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, Ginny sonrió y lo miro tiernamente.  
- No lo parecía…te veías muy contento.  
- Ginny, hacía mucho que no la veía , solo fue la sorpresa…  
- Esta bien, además yo no tengo por que pedirte explicaciones, nosotros solo somos amigos…  
- Ginny, solo somos amigos por que tu así lo quieres…  
- Harry, mejor regresamos… - Harry la miro un segundo y penso que era ahora o nunca…  
- Ginny puedo darte un beso?

UN BESO GRANDE PARA TODOS MIS AMIGUITOS LINDOS, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, ESCRIBANME PARA SABER SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO ...NO SEAN MALITOS…NO ME OLVIDEN…


End file.
